Kim's Big Sausage
by TaeTiger
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanya menggantikan salah satu pegawai kakaknya untuk berjualan sosis di sebuah SMA. Dan hari itu, ia bertemu dengan kelinci kelaparan yang membuatnya trauma dan kepikiran -bad summary, please rnr, warning: so short ff


"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu." gumam seorang pemuda yang memakai kaos buntung warna putih yang ditumpuk dengan apron berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada murid-murid SMA, kebanyakan _yeoja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya, juga seorang temannya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menggerutu. "Wajah datarmu yang menahan kesal menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi remaja di SMA ini. Mereka menyukaimu."

"Terkutuk kau, Park Jimin."

Park Jimin mengabaikan. Ia tersenyum ramah menyerahkan benda lonjong berukuran lumayan besar yang berbalut cairan kental berwarna putih kepada seorang gadis, lalu menerima sejumlah uang. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menambahkan saus di atasnya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng ringan, ia tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak. Sosis Kakak cocok dimakan dengan cairan putih. Maksudku, _mayonnaise_."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya terkekeh, lalu membetulkan topi bertuliskan _Kim's Big Sausage_ yang dipakainya. Ia beralih ke pelanggan selanjutnya.

"Brengsek. Siswa disini semuanya brengsek. Aku tidak yakin mereka benar-benar ingin makan sosis panggang, atau _sosis_ yang lain." umpat pemuda lain yang mengenakan topinya terbalik. Ia menggerak-gerakkan _round neck-_ yang dipakainya karena kegerahan. Sebisa mungkin dia bergumam dengan gerakan dan suara minim di sela kegiatannya memanggang sosis.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak ikhlas membantu usaha kakakmu?"

"Keparat bantet." bisiknya lagi tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ia mengambil sosis yang sudah matang, meletakkannya di atas _disposable plate_ yang mereka siapkan, lalu menambahkan _mayonnaise_ dan saos. "Kakakku punya lebih dari dua puluh _food truck_ yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Seoul seperti kutu di rambutmu. Ada dimana-mana! Seharusnya tidak masalah meng- _cancel_ yang di sini kalau memang pegawainya sedang sakit. Bukan malah menyuruh kita menggantikan mereka."

Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa ringan, membuat para _yeoja,_ juga beberapa _namja_ manis yang mengantri untuk membeli langsung memekik riang.

"Silakan, pesanannya." ucap Taehyung setengah hati. Ia menyerahkan piring berisi sosisnya kepada seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang tadi memesan.

"Terima kasih, Kak." gadis itu menerima pesanannya, lalu mengulurkan sejumlah uang yang langsung diambil pemuda Kim. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengamati dengan saksama, _name tag_ yang dipakai si penjual sosis. "Umm… Kak Taehyung, ya?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melayangkan tatapan datar. Ia sudah menghadapi lebih dari sepuluh orang yang seperti ini. Dalam hati ia menyesal telah memakai _name tag_ dengan nama asli.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel Kakak?"

Tanpa senyuman, _namja_ yang memakai kaos hitam tipis di balik apron _maroon-_ nya langsung menjawab. "Yang seperti itu tidak ada di menu. Kalau kau tidak mau memesan lagi, silakan minggir. Masih banyak yang mengantri."

Dan yeoja itu pun pergi dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan kaki yang melangkah lebar-lebar.

"Kau kejam sekali, Tuan Kim."

"Urus pekerjaanmu, Park Bantet!"

Yang diajak bicara lagi-lagi tertawa. Taehyung yang kesal setengah mati langsung menggeplak kepalanya. Para pelanggan banyak yang mengabadikan itu dan menganggap mereka tengah melakukan _fanservice._

Diberkahilah mereka dengan sepasang _namja_ tampan penjual sosis panggang.

"Kak, aku mau sosis yang paling besar. Sosis _Adult._ " gumam sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung memukuli Jimin.

Mata elang beriris coklat tua itu kini terfokus pada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis dengan surai hitam berkilau seperti bintang iklan shampoo. Pipinya tembam dengan bibir _cherry_ mungil yang menggoda.

"Yang paling besar?" pemuda Kim membeo. _Food truck_ mereka menyediakan sosis panggang dalam tiga ukuran dan berbagai pilihan rasa, ada ukuran _junior, sophomore,_ dan _adult._ Salahkan Kim Namjoon, kakak dari Kim Taehyung, sekaligus pemilik bisnis ini yang memberikan nama seperti itu. Kebanyakan akan membeli _sophomore_ karena ukurannya yang masuk golongan besar dan mengenyangkan. _Adult_ sangat jarang dipesan karena ukurannya benar-benar besar, jumbo, dan biasanya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa _menelan sosis_ sebesar itu, maksudnya, menghabiskannya.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang mengintip.

Lucu sekali.

"Aku mau rasa sapi panggang keju pedas, apa boleh seperti itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Jarang ada yang meminta kombinasi rasa seperti itu, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ia mengambil sebuah sosis berukuran _dewasa_ dari almari pendingin, lalu menunjukkannya kepada si pemuda kelinci.

"Ukurannya segini, kau yakin akan habis?" pemuda ber-apron _maroon_ mengacungkan sosis berukuran jumbo. Beberapa pelanggan yang mengantri di belakang si kelinci terpekik. Taehyung bahkan sempat mendengar komentar konyol seperti ; _sosis-nya kakak yang itu besar sekali, apa muat di mulutku, aku ingin sosisnya Kak Taehyung,_ dan lain sebagainya. Sejujurnya Taehyung muak.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantab. "Nanti akan kumasukkan semua, lalu kugigit seperti ini."

Anak laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu membuat gerakan tangan seolah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut sebelum membenturkan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya saat _menggigit_ dengan mantab.

 _Shit!_

Bagian selatan Taehyung terasa ngilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SHORT fanfiction inspired by:  
gerakan pipi Jungkook yang menggemaskan ketika makan**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung, as well as the story line**

 **Genre:** **comedy, romance**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **WARNING: typo, ambigu, aneh, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim** **'s Big Sausage**

Kim Taehyung hanyalah mahasiswa yang tengah menikmati masa liburannya sebelum tersiksa kembali oleh tugas-tugas kuliah ala mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Tiga jam yang lalu, Park Jimin datang ke rumahnya, rencananya mereka akan berangkat ke kampus bersama untuk rapat persiapan ospek.

Naas.

Kim Namjoon dengan segala bujuk rayunya membuat Jimin setuju untuk mengoperasikan salah satu _food truck-_ nya, menggantikan pegawai yang berhalangan hadir. Dengan iming-iming bayaran berlipat dari yang biasa diberikan Namjoon kepada pegawainya, juga _voucher_ makan gratis di _Kim's Big Sausage_ selama dua minggu, tentu pemuda Park lebih memilih meninggalkan rapatnya dan menyeret Kim Taehyung untuk berjualan sosis.

Mereka ditempatkan di SMA Bangtan yang sedang mengadakan festival perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga. Beberapa _food truck_ dengan menu lain, serta berbagai stan yang menjual pernak-pernik ada di festival itu. Sangat ramai dan terlihat menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak untuk Kim Taehyung. Ia tidak berhenti menggerutu kesal karena kebanyakan pembeli mereka berotak mesum.

Sebagai catatan, Taehyung itu _homo,_ dia tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis berdada besar dan ber- _make up tebal._ Baginya, itu mengerikan.

Tapi di sinilah ia, mencuri-curi pandang kepada sosok _namja_ bergigi kelinci yang tampak sangat kelaparan. Sepasang manik obsidian si kelinci tidak lepas dari sosis _adult_ yang sedang dipanggang Taehyung. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak berada di dalam _truck,_ dan bocah itu tidak berada di luar, dan mereka hanya bisa saling berinteraksi melalui jendela besar, pasti kedua tangan Taehyung sudah menarik gemas kedua pipi gembul itu.

"Aku mau yang matang." gumam remaja bersurai hitam. Di seragam yang dipakainya ada sebuah bunga yang tersemat di saku. Anak ini adalah salah satu dari siswa, atau lebih tepatnya, mantan siswa kelas tiga yang resmi lulus hari ini. Taehyung jelas tahu karena dulu dia juga bersekolah di SMA ini.

Dengan gerakan profesional, Taehyung mencelupkan sosisnya ke saus keju, lalu memanggangnya lagi. Sebelum mulai di panggang, sosisnya sudah mencebur ke saus rasa sapi panggang.

Sejujurnya Taehyung harus berterima kasih kepada ukuran sosis _dewasa_ yang dipanggangnya yang sangat tebal sehingga membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk matang. Ia jadi bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan si kelinci.

"Kak, tidak apa-apa kan aku menunggu di sini?"

Taehyung mengangguk sok _cool._ Biasanya ia akan menyuruh pelanggan untuk sedikit menjauh dari _truck_ ketika menunggu sosisnya matang. Ia juga akan dengan sangat profesional memanggang sampai lima sosis sekaligus untuk menghemat waktu. Namun untuk _sosis-nya_ yang akan diberikan kepada pemuda bergigi kelinci, Kim Taehyung menyiapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia hanya memanggang satu itu dan melimpahkan pesanan lain kepada teman seperjuangannya. Ia bahkan membiarkan si kelinci berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mencondongkan kepalanya ke dalam _truck,_ menatap sosis besar untuknya yang sedang dipersiapkan dengan tatapan antusias dan mata yang berbinar. Ia akan menelan ludah sesekali dan itu sukses membuat selangkangan Taehyung berkedut.

"Kak Taehyung, sudah lama berjualan sosis? Aku sering beli sosis Kim tapi tidak pernah melihat penjual yang keren seperti kakak." si murid SMA bertanya dengan nada ceria setelah dengan sukses membaca _name tag_ milik penjual sosis keren.

"Tidak juga." kini Taehyung bersyukur menuliskan nama asli di _name tag-_ nya karena dengan itu, ia bisa mendengar betapa merdu namanya ketika dilantunkan oleh si rambut hitam berkilau.

Terkutuklah _namja_ manis yang barusan memuji Taehyung keren. Ia jadi semakin sok beken dengan membetulkan letak topinya dan berdehem sekali. Setengah mati bungsu Kim mencoba agar tangannya tidak terulur dan menarik tengkuk si bocah dan menciumnya brutal.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Dik… hmm…" Taehyung bergumam, modus.

"Jungkook, Kak. Namaku Jungkook." si murid SMA terseyum lebar saat memperkenalkan diri. "Aku serius, laki-laki yang memakai apron tidak pernah sekeren Kakak Taehyung."

"Adik Jungkookie bisa saja." Kim Taehyung tersenyum tak kalah lebar karena berhasil mengantongi nama si kelinci manis. Modusnya menggantung kalimat berakhir sukses.

Ia lalu meletakkan sosis ukuran _dewasa_ yang sudah matang ke piring sekali pakai, lalu menatap Jungkook yang melihat sosis untuknya dengan mata berbinar. "Kak, aku mau diberi banyak _mayonnaise,_ saosnya sedikit saja."

Taehyung mengangguk, ia benar-benar memberikan _mayo_ sangat-sangat banyak hingga hampir tumpah, lalu menuang sedikit saos ekstra pedas di ujungnya. Setelahnya, ia memberikan _sosisnya_ kepada si manis Jungkook yang langsung menerimanya dengan riang gembira.

Pemuda manis menyodorkan sejumlah uang dan Taehyung hanya mengambil selembar.

"Kau bayar untuk ukuran _sophomore_ saja." gumam bungsu Kim menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Ia mencomot satu sosis yang sedang dipanggang Jimin, lalu menyentuhkannya ke bibir Jungkook dengan sangat kurang ajar.

" _Sosis besar Kakak_ untuk Jungkookie, sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Dan _sosis mungil Jungkookie_ untuk kakak. Bagaimana?" Kim Kurang Ajar Taehyung memainkan sosis berukuran sedang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan gerakan pelan sebelum menggigitnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut hitam berkilau Jungkook yang ternyata sangat halus tanpa ketombe.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk malu-malu karena _ditraktir_ sosis ukuran jumbo, walau sebagai gantinya ia harus menraktir sosis ukuran sedang untuk penjualnya. Singkatnya, ia mendapat diskon.

"Terima kasih, Kak. Aku akan menikmati _sosis Kakak_ yang enak ini."

Si bocah SMA membungkuk sebelum pergi menjauh dari _truck_ dan duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya membeli sosis. Ia sungguh tak menyadari tatapan elang yang dilayangkan oleh Kakak Taehyung.

Sepasang mata beriris coklat milik Kim Taehyung menatap lapar kegiatan Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan memasukkan ujung _sosis_ ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu pelan dan terlihat sulit.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci terlihat senang saat ujungnya berhasil masuk. Ia menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat _lelehan mayonnaise_ di sepanjang _batang sosis_ itu, membalurnya lagi dengan _mayonnaise_ yang tersisa di piring, lalu mengeluar-masukkan dengan gerakan perlahan ke mulut mungilnya yang melebar.

Pipinya tampak sedikit kempot, sepertinya karena ia menghisap kuat _sosis_ di dalam mulutnya. Matanya bahkan terlihat merem-melek, sangat menikmati _sosis Kakak Taehyung_ di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir, merasakan sesuatu di selangkangannya mulai bangkit saat Jungkook menjilat-jilat _sosisnya_ yang masih utuh. Bocah itu tersenyum, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu memasukkan _sosis dewasa_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook membenturkan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya, memotong dan mengoyak _sosis Kakak Taehyung_ di dalam mulutnya.

" _Shit!"_ umpat Taehyung masih mengamati pipi Jungkook yang menggembung dan bergerak-gerak menggemaskan. Ia menatap horor pemandangan itu, membayangkan jika _sosisnya_ yang barusan digigit dan dikunyah secara brutal.

Wajah Kim Taehyung memucat.

"Tae, kau kenapa?"

" _Anu-_ ku ngilu, Chim…"

.

.

Kim Taehyung hanyalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga biasa yang akhir-akhir ini gagal bermimpi basah. Hampir setiap malam ia memimpikan sosok manis bertubuh montok dengan wajah menggemaskan mampir ke atas ranjangnya, bergumul dan saling mencumbu, sangat panas dan membuat pemuda Kim tegang. Namun ketika tiba saatnya bagi si menggemaskan untuk memberikan service untuk kejantanan sang dominan, entah mengapa, _miliknya_ selalu berubah menjadi _sosis_ berukuran _dewasa,_ dan bocah itu akan menunjukkan senyum gigi kelincinya sebelum menggigit buas _milik_ Kim Taehyung yang tegang.

Terkutuklah mimpi basahnya yang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Taehyung selalu bangun dengan tubuh berkeringat dan _sosisnya_ yang masih tegang dan berkedut ngilu karena bayangan Jungkook yang _memakan sosis dewasa_ begitu membuatnya trauma.

Ia sadar dirinya mesum, tapi tak pernah menyangka jika kemesumannya membawa petaka. Ia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk semenjak menjajakkan sosis panggang di SMA Bangtan.

Pagi ini pun pemuda yang akrab disapa Tae mengalami mimpi yang sama. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, ia berangkat ke kampus dengan keadaan masih sangat mengantuk gara-gara ia terbangun pukul tiga dini hari.

Padahal ia harus menjadi panitia ospek, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Bersemangatlah, Bung! Kudengar di kelompokmu ada _namja_ yang sangat manis."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti burung pelatuk, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan celotehan Jimin yang mengganggu waktunya menenangkan diri. Setelahnya ia berjalan bersama panitia lain untuk menempatkan diri ke Kelompok Tiga, kelompok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama tiga hari ke depan.

Tugas pertamanya adalah memandu perkenalan dan membuat para anggota kelompok mengenal satu sama lain, saling mengakrabkan diri.

Senior Kim sempat mencuci mukanya sebelum menuju pos-nya, namun pikirannya masih belum fokus.

"Halo, selamat pagi." ia menyapa sekitar dua puluh mahasiswa baru yang akan ia bimbing. Tae menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, memandang sekilas para adik baru yang masih terlihat polos. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Taehyung. Aku yang akan menjadi pendamping untuk kelompok ini."

Para mahasiswa baru membalas salamnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Beberapa bahkan menunjukkan ketertarikannya atas si senior tampan secara terang-terangan. _Well,_ mereka bersikap sangat kooperatif, jadi Taehyung merasa tugasnya tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"Aku yakin sebagian besar dari kalian belum saling kenal. Bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri satu per satu, lalu kita akan pilih ketua kelompok?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban bersemangat yang ia dapatkan, Taehyung tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu, dimulai dari kau." Tae menunjuk mahasiswa yang paling dekat dengannya. "Lalu dilanjutkan oleh teman sebelahnya, begitu seterusnya hingga yang terakhir, kau."

Setelah menunjuk mahasiswa yang berada di sisi lain dirinya, senior Kim mempersilakan mahasiswa pertama. "Kalian bisa menyebutkan apa saja saat berkenalan, makanan dan minuman kesukaan juga boleh."

"Halo, namaku Min Yoongi. Hobiku tidur. Di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku berharap dilahirkan kembali menjadi sebuah batu."

Para mahasiswa baru terbahak, mau tidak mau Taehyung juga tertawa. Mahasiswa pertama benar-benar menggemaskan dengan perkenalan singkatnya.

Walau begitu, tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan betapa menggemaskannya sosok Jungkook. Itu menurut Kim Taehyung.

Mahasiswa kedua memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hai, namaku Bang Shi Hyuk, aku jago memainkan musik EDM. Aku mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Informatika yang bercita-cita menjadi pemilik agensi ternama."

"Aku Jung Hoseok, hobi menunggang kuda. _Eomma_ bilang senyumku secerah matahari dan sehangat selimut ketika musim dingin."

Taehyung mulai meragukan apakah mereka baru lulus SMA, atau baru masuk TK.

" _Hello,_ aku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Jika ingin menjadi temanku, kalian harus memberiku _eyeliner."_

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah milikku, berani kalian menyentuhnya, kepalan tanganku akan mencium wajah kalian."

Kim Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Perkenalan mahasiswa baru kali ini benar-benar _absurd_ dan menguras emosi. Tanpa diberi arahan, harusnya mereka memperkenalkan nama dan jurusan. Biasanya ditambah dengan tempat asal dan tempat tinggal.

Semuanya tampak sama di mata Taehyung, hingga mahasiswa ke sepuluh bicara. Senior Kim seolah kehilangan nafasnya.

"Halo, namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Senyum manis itu begitu membuatnya rindu. Taehyung tahu bocah penggila _sosis dewasa_ membuatnya trauma, namun ia tak kuasa menahan senyum lebar dan gejolak di selangkangannya.

Terkutuklah ia.

"Aku mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi." ia menunjukkan senyum malu-malunya ke arah Taehyung. Awalnya membuat sang senior berdebar senang, namun entah mengapa terselip perasaan tidak enak di dalamnya.

"Aku sangat suka makan sosis."

Wajah Kim Taehyung memucat. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, apalagi saat Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Aku suka sekali _sosis besar Kakak Taehyung."_

Bunuh.

Kim.

Taehyung.

Sekarang.

Juga.

Dan seluruh mahasiswa baru anggota Kelompok Tiga, beserta beberapa panitia yang kebetulan berada di dekat tempat mereka berkumpul langsung heboh. Mereka begitu gaduh membahas hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook saat itu juga, membuat divisi kedisiplinan harus turun tangan karena senior Kim yang menjadi penanggung jawab tidak bisa menangani keributan.

Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa tahun ketiga sekaligus pendamping Kelompok Tiga mendapatkan teguran keras dari ketua panitia karena menyebabkan keributan sepanjang acara ospek dengan berita dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa tahun pertama yang menggemaskan.

Keduanya dikabarkan memiliki hubungan pada tingkat dimana Jungkook sudah _memakan sosis Taehyung_ dan sangat menyukainya.

.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

APA INI!?

Hahahahaha salahkan Jungkook yang menggemaskan ketika makan.

Salahkan fotonya ketika balita dan membawa sosis yang sudah digigit di bagian sana-sini.

Salahkan otak mesum KIM TAEHYUNG.

.

 **Review please**

Btw tiger belum sempet buka PM karena ngejar deadline proposal. Mian… (padahal sempet buat nulis ff nista ini *plak)


End file.
